Chaotic Curse
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: Ziddim "Dim" Kessler is the son of Keir Kessler and Laciann Fudo of the Enforcers. He has the power of Chaos at his fingertips and he is never hesitant to use them. When he saves three children from an abusive parent, they decide to follow him "every step of the way." He is forced into a tournament and must become the "Chaotic God" of Neo Domino again to prove that he hasn't left!


**Chaotic Curse**

**Ziddim "Dim" Kessler is a son of Keir and Laciann. He's got chaos in the palm of his hands. All he has to do it point at something: and it's destroyed; literally! He's learned to control this "curse" of his and because of his deck and his often raging moments: he's known throughout Neo Domino as "The Chaotic God." He learns to live off his own: requesting help every few so times when he actually needs it. But when he saves 3 kids from their abusive parent: they swore to follow in his footsteps "every step of the way." A tournament forces him to enter: in which case he has no choice but to become "The Chaotic God" once again and to show that their chaos god hasn't gone away: nor has he been "tamed!"**

**Rated T to be safe/Rating may change to M if it comes to it.  
**

**Warnings: Language in future chapters, showing the darkness of the characters, and starting with a flashback.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics and an Author's Note will appear at the end of every chapter.**

_**Prologue One**_

* * *

_Acelin, Sada, and Faolin Falcon ran through the streets of Neo Domino, at night. One of them, the youngest, had a cut on his face. It slowly bled. The female, Sada, tripped. As the oldest, Acelin, threw his younger brother, Faolin, forward, he went and picked up Sada._

"_Come on," he snapped. "We have to keep moving. We got to leave."_

_Sada looked at her clothes and tears swelled up. "My clothes are ruined. That's just perfect."_

"_Worry about your appearance later sister, we have bigger problems." Faolin whispered._

_The three children continued to run through the streets._

* * *

_On the other side a teenager with a black cloak walked in the lifeless streets in the upper most part of Neo Domino. Far away from the Satellite. The teenager sighed._

_Three oversized men came toward him. "Hey punk, what you doing on our side of town?" The obvious leader asked. His grammar wasn't even the worst he heard._

_The teenager said nothing. "Not much of a talker huh? That's cool dead guy, we didn't really want to know." The leader pressed on past him, with his two lackeys hitting the teenager on the way._

_The teenager snapped as he whirled around on his heel to place a well aimed punch in the closest man to him. The peaceful streets became a scene of terror._

* * *

_The three kids on the other side of the Neo Domino were resting as they came to a stop near the upper most part of Neo Domino._

_Faolin placed his cold hand on the cut at the side of his face and looked at his hand to see the red liquid that spilled from it hours prior._

_Sada looked through her big army green bag for a new outfit, since the one she was wearing was ruined._

_Acelin shook his head at their position. It was pitiful that they had to run away. They couldn't stay and fight, but that would have been better in his mind than running. He turned to look at his siblings. They had no choice too. They needed to run away from her._

_Faolin shivered as police cars went by. The red flashing lights alerted the three kids as they hid behind trashcans in the nearest alleyway. The same alleyway that the unknown teenager was heading towards._

* * *

_The ambulance came faster than he thought. He looked to see nurses and doctors pulling out two of the three men that have bothered him. The decapitated body of the third was placed in a body bag._

_He sighed and shook his head. It would do them no good to clean the mess he made. He turned on his bloody boot heel and walked away down the alleyway._

_The night air chilled his bones as he held his cloak tighter._

_The knife in his sweaty palm ached for blood. Not that he needed it exactly._

_A woman in fancy clothing walked by him, uttering nonsense as she cursed about three disrespectful children._

_His sharp eyes caught a family symbol of a Falcon. He knew right away that the woman was Judy Falcon, the widowed wife of John Falcon of Neo Domino._

_They had three children, but he knew Judy's true nature. She was a heartless woman with no sense of humanity left in her._

_He felt sympathy for her children. He knew how rough some parents can get. But they don't know how good they had it. You grow up tough in a tough place. He thought. That's the earliest lesson one can learn._

_He walked down the alleyway, closer to his hangout._

_Police cars went by it, but didn't stop. As his eyes adjusted to the limited light of the streets, we noticed three children hiding behind trashcans._

_They looked scared and one had a cut._

_One had long, thin, and slick black hair and sharp hazel hawk like eyes. He was always checking the surroundings. He appeared to be the oldest and the leader._

_The only female had short blue and spiky hair. She looked like a tomboy who was carrying a huge army green bag. She appeared to be the second oldest._

_The youngest had golden blonde and light brown streaked hair with wolf like dark blue eyes. He was also the one with the cut on his face._

_As he came closer he noticed that they, too, had the Falcon family symbol._

_Acelin, Sada, and Faolin Falcon. Three children born to John Falcon with the cruelest mother. He clicked his tongue. Or as they think._

* * *

_Acelin looked side to side and all around him to see if anyone was coming. He was about to let his siblings know that they needed to move when Sada and Faolin gasped in shock and fright._

_He looked to where they were staring at with fear in their eyes to see a lean, but muscular figure in a black cloak and with a hood over his face. His black boots were dripping with blood and his face had a scar under his left eye. He looked to be a teenager. What caught his eyes were the twin knives that retracted into his hands and away from sight. He looked up to the face to see the teenager remove the hood to reveal himself even further. He had sharp yet chaotic purple and gold eyes. Acelin found himself shaking in fear in the presence of the teenager more than his mother- the person they ran away from._

_Behind the teenager, police cars could be heard with an ambulance and the sound of dogs barking._

_The teenager walked closer to the three children._

_Acelin couldn't find himself moving. Sada and Faolin were having trouble too he assumed._

_The teenager was right in front of them, yet he wasn't glaring down murder._

_That confused Acelin further. Why was he here? Was this alleyway part of his territory?_

_The teenager held out his hand. The three children before him flinched back violently. The girl hitting her head on the brick wall behind her._

* * *

"_Hello you four. You're coming with us." A voice sounded._

_The teenager looked behind him just in time to see a chain with electrodes fly past him with horrible aiming._

_He sighed. He dealt with these guys all over earlier that day. He didn't have time for this._

_He pointed to the police car closest to the one who threw the chain and the one he assumed spoke to them. The car exploded in red and orange lights._

_Using his cloak, he shielded the dust from the explosion from him and the three kids, who couldn't suppress a scream._

* * *

_Judy Falcon was near the sight when she spotted Faolin. She also witnessed the explosion of the police car._

_She gasped terrified. That man in the black cloak must have kidnapped her children. She gritted her teeth in sudden anger. That man was also able to make Acelin scream._

_She impulsively ran toward them. Before she could reach the man to give him a piece of her mind, he vanished, with the three children, in thin air, leaving nothing but silence._

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so this was the first chapter of the prologue, so I hope it didn't disappoint anyone. I'll try to get other stories updated, along with this one, as fast as I can.

The teenager seen here is Ziddim "Dim" Kessler, the 8th oldest child of Keir Kessler and Laciann Fudo who will or will not (I haven't decided yet) appear in The Assassination Attempts of Governor Jishoru Nocke of Neo Domino.

Basically, he has the chaotic purple eyes that are seen throughout some of Kessler's children and grandchildren, but he also has a hint of hawk like golden eye tint that most likely came from Atlas' side.

Dim is able to point at something and literally blow it up because he is specialized in chaotic destruction, which is where his name, Ziddim, came from in Israel. (Basically his name means Destruction in Israel). His weapons are his Destruction powers in any form and the two retractable knives that are locked onto his arms and appears to be coming out of his hands. He can easily pinpoint those of the same family and know about anyone in Neo Domino that could be a threat or not by his three cats and pet snake.

Acelin's name means Noble, meaning he'll appear as an intelligent but arrogant young man who grows attached to his siblings more and to Dim when he realizes that he can't afford to lose them. His weapon becomes Dim's old twin sabers that he kept when he was young and called them Destructive Flares.

Sada's name means Pure One, making her the even tempered and nice one. But, that won't be the case because her purity is a curse among her Falcon family members and she was shun for being born. She becomes a cold and seemingly heartless woman like her mother although she is cold loving.

Faolin's name means Little Wolf, meaning he was planned to be the youngest, yet he is the most untamed. He is a wild, humanized counterpart to a wolf so to speak and his personality will be based off of his past the most out of his siblings and he relies on Dim more often than not. He is the most troubled, out of controlled, yet happy and fun loving. In this story, he becomes the reason why Dim had to fight in the tournament and he is tortured in future chapters.

But, that's all I have right now, so any suggestions on how the story should go or what you would like to see from the characters, feel free to tell me.

-Kyuki Yukyle


End file.
